Love Me, Kiss Me, But Never Betray Me
by Your inner gay-ness
Summary: What do they want from me?" A small voice breathed. Rated M for Rape.


She knew they were coming; she knew what they wanted… only question unanswered was why.

'_Why do they want me? I didn't do anything to them!'_

Her mind became hazy with thoughts of how they were going to defile her of her rights, beliefs, and righteousness.

"Come back here you little bitch!"

Her long inky hair whipped back violently, her speed very slowly diminishing from fatigue.

'_How did it end up like this?'_

A loud tearing sound broke the disturbed teen's thoughts. A sharp gasp pierced the air, "L-let go!" She whined as her cream colored jacket was damaged. The large male grasping her means of warmth just narrowed his eyes, smirking widely, churlishly reeling her back. The young one struggled to get free, wildly thrashing about to break free from his hands. Her back hit something hard, yet fleshy. His hands reached to her collar, getting a good grip on the loose material. His breath tickled her neck as he breathed on her porcelain skin, whispering anxiously in her ear, "Try to get out of this one." His knuckles turned white as they gripped powerfully onto her coat, thrusting her foreword, yanking her from it in the process. She twisted backwards, falling on her back harshly, smacking her head on the forest ground. A groan slipped from her lips as she slumped on the floor, accepting defeat. With the mouthiest one of them all glowering over her, it was no use fighting back.

Moaning in discomfort and pain she closed her eyes, shaking her head slowly.

'_Why? Why are they doing this to me?'_

"Oi… Get up girl." The man grunted. Her eyelids opened a little, revealing dark blue gems. Those violet orbs of his widened, grinning wickedly as she averted her gaze to him. Feeling a sense of domination he kneeled down to her face, getting a good look at it.

Her face held soft features, although, nothing seemed to define this girl. She looked normal from what he could see. How boring.

"Hm…" He cocked his head, frowning.

"Heh, caught her finally Hidan? Un."

Her heart sank, recognizing that voice. It was oh-so familiar. "Ku ku, I didn't see your asses catching up anytime soon." Her captor retorted firmly.

"_Shut up_."

A rather tall man grunted from behind a mask made of light cream-colored cloth. Emerald orbs assessed the situation that he, and another tall man, had come upon thanks to the woman Hidan had caught. Seriously, he wondered what was so exciting about chasing after little girls to Hidan. Kakuzu himself found it rather dull and uneventful. It seems that if the slowest member in the Akatsuki could catch her then it wasn't even worth the chase at all.

He continued on noting the presence of Kisame who had been following him along with his partner Itachi.

"You shut your god damned mouth!" The man, known as Hidan, screeched at Kakuzu. Slitting his eyes he turned to the blonde once more.

"Ah, Itachi-san," the blue skinned man said in his rough voice, "Hidan has caught her."

Kisame laughed quietly, wondering why his partner had been so up tight about catching the girl, it wasn't like she had been a huge threat, they could have just hunted her down themselves, but no. Itachi had other plans. It didn't matter now though, the chase was over, however short lived it had been, they had caught her and like hell she'd be getting away from Hidan anytime soon.

A certain blonde stared down upon this girl. His ice colored eyes rolled over her frail form. The structure of it was childlike, but in a very sick way, it was eyes batted, cautiously lifting herself up onto her bottom.

"What do you propose we do with her…? _Hm_?" The blonde asked smoothly. His blue eyes trailed away from the girl, glaring at Hidan excitedly. "Keh," Hidan chuckled, "**I say we break the brat**."

Her eyes widened at the man's words. Sitting up straight to the best of her ability, she carefully surveyed every inch of the men. They all had special characteristics that spooked her. It caused a small shiver to run up her spine.

The one with golden hair smirked fiercely, stooping lowly to reach her. His black sleeve slid downwards, relieving his odd hand. She looked away, not wanting to watch what he was going to do.

"Slurp…"

Her senses twitched, eyes glowing uneasily. Something wet dripped onto her bare thigh. Not a bucket of it… just a drip. It was hot, and thick, almost a goopy feeling. It trickled down her leg, leaving a thin gloss in its trail. Soon after, another came down, then another.

_**What was he doing? **_

Slowly turning her head towards the warmth, she was greeted with a sleek… _tongue_! Trying to keep the shock and fear inside; her hair stood on end, lips parting unknowingly. Unbeknownst to her, a sharp gasp left her mouth. "Wha… what is that!?" She breathed, covering her mouth just as soon as the words left her mouth.

The man laughed at her reaction, soon after a small snicker leaving Hidan's mouth.

Dark eyes shifted as the owner of them began walking closer to the men and their captive. He, like her, had rather long dark hair, though his was pulled back in a faint ponytail, whereas hers just flowed downwards to her hips.

"Itachi-san, did you hear me?" Kisame asked loudly, as if the shark like man thought he was deaf.

Turning his dark eyes on the taller man, he frowned; ignoring the look Kisame was giving him, striding by the others. His gaze now fixed on the girl, as it had been for the entire chase.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes at the two taunting her but said nothing, merely grumbling something quietly, 'Why the hell is this such a big event?' He'd rather be out dragging Hidan around while chasing bounties instead of having his hotheaded partner waste all his time with this stupid 'artist', Deidara, toying around with this girl.

Though Kakuzu knew he would have to give Hidan a lecture on wasting time. Like many said: **Time is money**. And that was just how Kakuzu saw it in this situation now; he halted to a stop about a meter away from the three, grunting in annoyance.

"Itachi-san what do we plan to do with her?" Kisame asked, catching up to Itachi, a sharky grin on his face as he fingered the handle to Samehada, his beloved sword. The teen before them quaked in her spot on the ground, carefully pushing her weight backwards away from this… _freak _and his extremely large sword. She could tell from the look on his face that he wasn't exactly peaches and cream.

He felt slightly disappointed when Itachi shook his head, which relieved the poor girl, as if seeming to know what Kisame had in mind, which was probably ripping her apart with the said weapon.

"Don't get too excited Kisame. Pein-sama might want her for questioning," his voice sly, hiding something, "you may get your chance in the future." Itachi added, his lips turning into a small smirk when he felt Kisame's chakra flare up in anticipation.

Itachi's eyes narrowed, now an almost sickly blood red color, the Sharingan. Glancing to Hidan and Deidara first before his eyes set on the girl once more.

"**Do what you want with her**." Itachi hissed, eyes boiling with an emotion that Kisame couldn't pinpoint as he gaped at what the Uchiha had said. Everyone in the area had a somewhat dazed look on their face as well.

Her midnight colored orbs fixated on the man before her, eyebrows furrowing as those words left his mouth.

_"Please... no."_

Kakuzu also seemed a little bit surprised, his emerald eyes widened if only the slightest and he shifted his gaze to blink at Itachi, was the Uchiha feeling all right?

Her head shook lightly as a soft finger hooked her chin, moving her attention elsewhere.

"We'll be gentle... hm."

Deidara's head cocked, smirking evilly at her, pulling away and spinning around to face his co-workers, leaving her looking absolutely horrified on the earth's floor. **There was no way this was happening**.

The blonde's smirk never ceased as he faced his partners. "Who's going first?"  
Hidan grimaced, beginning to stand up. "What? We're not gonna mutilate this bitch?"

The victims face turned pink, a little angry that he would always refer to her as 'bitch.'

Deidara swiftly turned to look at the immortal, a small glint in them.

"Why would we do that when we could have so much fun with her? Hm."

He snickered once more, shivering at the thoughts that were flooding his mind.

"My name is Akemi."

A soft voice was heard among the Akatsuki. Her eyes were staring rather boldly at all the faces turning towards her. She could feel the heat burning up her skin from all the attention. She'd never been the one to enjoy other people's stares.


End file.
